Missing Time
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: Sam remembers what happened during the time loop. Will she tell Jack?


Missing Time  
  
  
By: Cindy  
Email: sg1phileshipperkynet.be  
  
Disclaimer: The SGC gang don't belong to me. They are property of Showtime,  
Double Secret, Gekko and MGM. No fringe is intended. No money is being  
exchanged with this. Just had to get this out of my head, before it  
explodes. The song "Secret" belongs to Heart. I'm just using that cause it  
fits this relationship.  
Rating: PG  
Category: Sam and Jack  
Keywords: Romance/songfic!! Is there anything else?!  
Archive: Anywhere is just fine, as long as the headers stay attached.  
Season: Season four  
Spoilers: Window of Opportunity (big time baby!!!!)  
Summary: Sam remembers what happened during the time loop. Will she tell  
Jack?  
Author's Note: Woo hoo!!!!!!!!!! What else can be said about that epi????  
This is short fluff, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.  
Feedback: Pretty please?? I'm begging ya. Remember that I have to  
concentrate to write this. Pretty hard work for a Saturday. LOL  
  
  
MISSING TIME  
  
Ever since Jack had been caught in that time loop, all he could think  
about was Sam. It had felt wonderful to kiss her. He would kiss her more, if  
only they hadn't been in the military. It was the one thing he wanted to do.  
Since he first met her, kissing her once was all he could think about. To  
him, Sam was the most wonderful person in the world. She was kind, gentle  
and caring. She was a great friend. The best he could wish for. Even if he  
loved her deeply, he would never jeopardise that. If something went wrong  
between him and Sam, it would ruin the whole team. Not to speak about their  
tender and caring friendship.  
  
It had all started for him when she had been trapped behind that force  
field. Their eyes had locked and both of them had realized what they had was  
going beyond friendship. But both were professional enough to hide it. They  
didn't talk about it. They didn't want to talk about. And that they were  
tested. They were considered dangerous. He could handle being a danger  
himself. But Sam.... Never Sam, she would never hurt anyone. And like  
turmoil all their feelings had come to the surface. HE could handle that,  
but it was painful that it happened in public. He should have talked about  
it with Sam, but he was too scared of what would happen.  
  
Jack sat behind his desk and that one image came back to his mind. Her  
lips had been so soft. And the best part was that she had responded to the  
kiss. Maybe, just maybe, she wanted to kiss him too. It had been the right  
time. Not the right place, no, but he didn't care. No one remembered. But it  
was burned into his mind. And it would be hard to look at Sam and not think  
about it. But he could handle it. He had to. He didn't want to loose her  
over this. She was too important to him. It would be hard, but he would  
fight to control his feelings and emotions. He was pretty good at hiding  
anyway.  
  
  
SJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJR  
  
Sam was doing some paperwork at her desk. She was trying to concentrate,  
but something bugged her. It was as if something had changed in the  
Colonel's attitude. She wondered what had happened during those three months  
they had relived the same day. She had a strange feeling about it, but she  
couldn't remember. Meanwhile, a very familiar melody filled the room and  
Sam's mind drifted off to Jack.  
  
  
Suddenly, Sam sat straight behind her desk. A very strange image came to her  
mind. Jack O'Neill, right in front of the General, was kissing her. He  
dipped her and shock was written all over the face of Hammond.  
  
She wondered where that image came from. And then she remembered. Probably  
because of Jolinar. The snake that had once been shortly in her body kicked  
in when she had to remember something really important. And this was very  
important. She had always wanted to kiss her CO, but now that she had, she  
was disappointed that she couldn't remember more of it. And she hoped would  
kiss her again. Sam closed her eyes and drifted off.  
  
  
SJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJR  
  
Jack walked down the empty complex. He heard his footsteps and had a small  
smile to his face. He was going to see if Carter was still there and talk to  
her. They had to talk, because that tension between the two of them was  
going to kill him.  
  
He softly knocked on her door and no one answered. He tried again, but  
still no answer. He peeked inside and smiled tenderly at her sleeping form  
on the desk. He walked up to her and gently caressed her cheek. Sam stirred,  
mumbled something, but she didn't wake. He put his hand on her shoulder and  
softly spoke into her ear. Sam awoke and looked at him with a huge smile on  
her face. Her face was all sleepy and Jack wanted to kiss her. But before he  
could say anything, Sam was talking.  
  
"You kissed me, Sir."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You kissed me."  
"No, I didn't. I just...."  
"I'm not talking about that hand on my face. I'm talking about the time  
loop."  
  
Jack stared open mouthed at his 2IC. He was trying to talk, but no words  
came out. HE took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"How did you find out?"  
"I remember, Sir."  
"But how?"  
"Probably Jolinar."  
"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to do it. But I'd never get the chance to  
kiss you ever again. I've never wanted to do anything that bad in my whole  
life and..."  
"Sir, I'm glad you kissed me."  
"If this is going to be a problem..."  
"Sir..."  
"I don't want to ruin our team and our friendship..."  
  
Before Jack could say anything else, Sam silenced him with a kiss. It felt  
so good and it felt right to kiss him. Sam had never felt that happy in her  
whole life. Jack on the other hand was smiling. He had a huge grin on her  
face and Sam could feel it. They pulled back, both a little out of breath.  
Jack put his hand on Sam's cheek and smiled tenderly at her. All the love he  
had for her was written all over his face. Sam smiled back and encircled him  
with her arms. He kissed the top of her head and sighed deeply.  
  
"What is it, Sir?"  
"First of all, I think we are way past the Sir stage. And I think this  
is going to complicate things a lot.  
"What are we going to do about it, Jack? I mean, we are breaking  
regulations here and I don't want to ruin you career."  
"We'll just have to be very careful and keep this to ourselves."  
"I think I can do that."  
  
She looked up at him and he tenderly kissed her on the mouth. A beautiful  
melody filled the room and they Jack looked at Sam with pleading eyes.  
  
"Dance with me, Sam."  
"I would love to."  
  
They started moving to the music, both unaware about where they really  
were. Luckily the base was empty at that time of the night.  
  
We lead two different lives  
Just like two lines that never cross  
And here we are together  
Standing closer than we ought  
But we're still standing here, untouched  
Too scared to make a move  
We want so much to touch  
And we can't wait forever  
We know it's dangerous  
For us to be together  
  
How do we ever keep this secret?  
How do we keep it in the dark?  
And if we dared to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart?  
Why do we keep this lie together?  
Didn't we know right from the start?  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Of forever stay apart  
  
I watch you coming to me  
Walking in the pouring rain  
I can't help looking at you  
Wishing I could stay away  
So many times I tried, in vain  
To close my eyes and pray it goes away  
To let you go would be too much for me to take  
  
How do we ever keep this secret?  
How do we keep it in the dark?  
And if we dared to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart?  
Why do we keep this lie together?  
Didn't we know right from the start?  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Of forever stay apart  
Oooh, I can't help thinking when I look into your eyes  
How much I need you, it's so hard, hard  
  
How do we ever keep this secret?  
How do we keep it in the dark?  
And if we dared to taste our weakness  
How could we tear ourselves apart?  
Why do we keep this lie together?  
Didn't we know right from the start?  
That we would have to keep this secret  
Of forever stay apart  
  
  
The music faded away and Jack pulled Sam into his embrace. HE kissed the  
top of her head and whispered into her ear.  
  
"This is our song, Sam."  
"It has always been our song, Jack. Even before this."  
  
She smiled before loosing herself in his arms.  
  
  
THE END.  
  



End file.
